


This Microphone

by ouro_boros



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Arc, Blanket Permission, I didnt see a fandom tag for that so I thought Id put it here, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: John didn't trust himself around microphones anymore.





	This Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while back, and I figured it was time I post it here! I hope you enjoy.

John didn’t trust himself around microphones anymore.

His suits and loafers had too much power now; sweaters and boots were more comfortable anyway. He was hyper aware of the strength of his voice—he never raised his volume or angered his tone—and his words—he would never again dabble in rhetoric. He was conscientious even of repeating Merle’s name, though he knew it was more vocal crutch than device.

But there he stood before a microphone, and he tried not to picture the image he’d worked so hard to obtain. It still plagued him sometimes, the image of eternity, impossible as it was to imagine. He had Merle’s voice and hands and flowers now to ground him, but he couldn’t help but fear falling again into the void, pulling everything he could with him.

Merle sat now in the auditorium, the sole member of the crowd. He was the first not to listen. The first not willingly consumed, nor consumed at all.

“I’ll be fine,” Merle smiled, “You’re safe. You’re here. Nowhere else.”

He looked at the microphone, experimentally introduced himself, and listened as his voice was amplified. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is named after the They Might Be Giants song of the same name, which is a very good song for pre-Hunger John.
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
